wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Harperella
"Harperella" is the 26th episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 105th of the overall series. It premiered on November 18, 2011. Overview When Harper reads one of Alex's childhood wizard fairy tale books to a group of children, Alex tries to warn her that if you read from it, you become a part of the story. Harper plays out the story of Cinderella. However, when the story gets mashed up with the The Three Little Pigs, Justin, Max and Zeke become the three little pigs, and Mason becomes the big bad wolf. Summary The episode begins in the Waverly Place Street where Harper is reading a storybook to a group of children when Alex pushes her away. Alex explains that it's a Wizard Storybook, a magical journal that has the power of turning what the person reads real. Then Harper is teleported into the Loft where Theresa, her evil (or wicked as she referred) stepmother forces her to do the chores. Then her evil stepbrothers, Justin and Max come down and gave her laundry to her wash. Later Harper is washing the Waverly Substation when Alex appears, as she's Harper's fairy godmother. Alex explains to Harper that the fairy tale as to run as it's supposed to and then vanish. Then Max comes in and says that the prince charming has decided to use the Subsation to be the ballroom for the royal party. Harper says that she can go to the party but her stepfamily laughs at her. Back in the loft Harper summons Alex, she uses a spell to transform Harper bookdress into a night dress and turn plates into glass slippers. They go down (through the door) into the street and Alex turns the popcorn machine into a carriage to take Harper to the party. There she dances with prince charming, Zeke . At the stroke of midnight she goes outside leaving her glass slipper behind. Then, to both girls shock, Justin, Max and Zeke rush inside the substation being chased by the big, bad wolf, Mason . Alex realizes that some pages are missing and cinderella and three little pigs stories were blend together. The pig-turned boys and Harper rush into the loft being chased by Mason. While Alex finds the pages Harper has to keep Mason from eating Z eke (who built the straw house), Alex eventually finds the book pages in a drawer along with other book pages. Alex tries a page from Max's favourite magic trick book then David Copperfield ''comes into the room and does some magic tricks which impresses Harper. But another page what Alex tried was from Justin's bscience book and a caveman appeared, but the caveman has a thing for Harper. So when Harper is impressed by the magic trick he is jealous and tries to attack ''David Copperfield. ''finally Alex finds the right page and the story goes back to Cinderella. Zeke Charming comes in and Theresa tries to wear the slipper but fails. Then Harper tries it and fits. She and Zeke go back to the royal party where they dance and then the story ends and the world is returned to its normality. Last but not least, Harper was back in the real world and she lived happily ever after. Finally, Alex planned that Harper and Zeke dance because they were great when they danced in romance, so they practiced but they were really bad. Production Notes Trivia *This was the last episode to be filmed in front of a studio audience. *This is the only episode that the scene sequence was a book. Cast '''Main Cast' * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo Guest Stars * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback Absent * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes